1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side bolster controller of a seat in a vehicle for guiding a developing direction of a side airbag. More particularly, it relates to a side bolster adjustor for adjusting inward and outward explosion and shrink of a side bolster of a seat to satisfy passenger's seating comfort and for guiding development of a side airbag installed in a seat in the direction where the passenger may be protected.
2. Description of Related Art
A side bolster of a vehicle seat protrudes from both of front sides of a seatback to support passenger's back and waist as wrapping.
A majority of the side bolsters is a fixed type, which discloses an adjustable side bolster for adjusting both of front sides of a seatback to protrude forward such that passenger's back and waist may be supported and seating comfort may be enhanced.
Inside the seatback, a side bolster and a side airbag developed to protect passenger's sides at collision of a vehicle are installed.
It is preferred that the side airbag, which is installed in the seatback at the side collision, is developed forward a space between the sides of a passenger and a front door of a vehicle for the effective protection of the passenger.
However, if there is not a device guiding the developing direction of the side airbag, the side airbag may be developed toward a center pillar (B-pillar) making a boundary between a front door and a rear door or inward the seatback so that the side airbag may be developed in the direction where a passenger cannot be protected.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, an airbag developing guide of a side airbag of a vehicle is generally disclosed for guiding a side airbag in the direction where a passenger may be protected.
As such, since the side airbag developing guide and the side bolster adjuster are installed in the seat separately in the existing devices, the number of parts increases and the assembling process thereof may be complicated and manufacturing costs should be increased.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.